Broken Souls
by Sorrow2
Summary: After all thats happened to him is Ranma OK?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the incomparable Takahashi and her powerful lawyers. I

will try to do them justice.

  


This Storey is dedicated to all of the Authors who's work I have enjoyed and have inspired me to create this. I would also like to thank 3 Doors Down for their song "When I'm Gone", I can't

think of any song that better describes Ranma. 

  


Prologue

  


She still remembered when he entered her life, a red headed girl, she had offered her friendship

to. Someone she had hoped, would understand her, be a friend. She remembered the feelings of

betrayal when she found out she was a he. A boy. She remembered what came later. The Anger. The Frustration. The Joy. The Love. It was a time of motion. A torrent of emotions and actions, life and death struggles, challenges to be met.

Best friends, and the bitterest of enemies. Partners and rivals. They had been all of them to each other in their time together. He came into her life so suddenly, like a wild a thing, like a storm. And then, just as quickly, he was gone...

  
  


As he trudged wearily up the stairs, bruised, battered and burned, Ranma Saotome, possibly the

greatest Martial Artist on the planet, thought over the events of the last few weeks. The Phoenix

People, Jusendo, almost losing Akane twice, and then to come home too the bombed out

wedding...

Dammit! He couldn't believe those people! What the hell where they possibly thinking! Shampoo saw what he did for Akane! She saw him KILL Saffron! Ukyo! Did she think he would love her for endangering his family? Pop stealing his cure for God's sake! Well, at least Mom was taking care of him! And what about Nabiki? Did she not care about anything but money? Inviting those maniacs to the wedding!

Akane. That was his biggest problem. Why was she going through with it? Was she just grateful for what he did at Jusendo for her? Or was so he could be cured? She knew how he felt. Even if he denied saying it, he never denied that that was how he felt. But how did she feel for him?

But Ranma knew that the problems where his to deal with. And as always, he would get no help from anyone else.

As he laid down for the night, a life time of grief, loneliness, and pain met the last years worth

of heartbreak and stress and the past few weeks of absolute terror. And, in the Darkness, the young man wept silently.

  
  
  


The next morning started the same as ever, or so it seemed. Ranma came flying out of his room

through the window, courtesy of his Father, Genma. If their normal sparing session over the Koi

Pond was shorter and more brutal than usual. Well, that was understandable, wasn't it? And so

what that Ranma didn't end up dunked in the pond and transformed to his cursed form. Who

could fault him THAT?

And so, as breakfast came and went, with Genma pretending to be a Panda (to hide the bruises,

though he would never admit that his son had actually HURT him), Soun set the two teenagers

down across from him for a little talk.

"*Sigh* Clearly, the wedding cannot proceed under these conditions.", he began. "As is proper,

lingering relationships should be settled before a couple can be married. So we have arranged for

the wedding to be delayed, until you can sort out your personal affairs..."

"Pay attention!", snapped Akane, "All this mostly applies's to YOU, Ranma."

Now, it must be pointed out that the Tendo-Saotome Household is not filled with the most

observant (with the notable exception of Nabiki, who had made herself scarce) or considerate of

peoples. But even they should have noticed as the normally boisterous Martial Artists didn't

respond to this comment with his usual snappy comeback.

In retrospect, this would be the day that everything changed...


	2. The Beggining

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the incomparable Takahashi and her powerful lawyers. I will try to do them justice.

  


Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the Fic 'Sacrifices'. It was my first attempt to load something on FF.net and I apparently blew it and lost over half of the first chapter. Please check out the renamed storey 'Broken Souls' (my prereader hated the first title, plus I can reasonably deny that I wrote it this way =). I will repost the reviews for 'Sacrifices' onto this storey as soon as I am able to. 

  


And with that said, lets get on with the storey!

  


The Beginning

Day One

  


Akane glanced over at Ranma, who was, uncharacteristically, beside her on the way to school, instead of up on the wall, like he usually was. Was this a show of support? She knew he loved her. She heard him, dammit! So what if he hadn't said it! Or was this the over bearing, egotistical side of Ranma that she hated? The one that said she couldn't fight, couldn't cook, was a Tomboy? That she couldn't take care of herself? She was a Martial Artist too, dammit! So what if she wasn't as good as the rest of the others! If Ranma would just take her seriously and help her train instead of just dodging all the time, maybe show her something, she would get better! She knew she would!

She quickly looked away from Ranma, so he wouldn't catch her. If the others hadn't ruined the wedding yesterday, they would be going to school as man and wife. She liked that idea. 

And so we get a glimpse into the mind of Akane Tendo.

  


As the two teens rounded the corner to the school, the sight before them was one that hadn't been seen at Furinkan since a few days after Ranma had shown up. The Hentai Horde, gathered in its full glory, with its leader, the Grand High Idiot, Kuno Tatewaki in front.

"And, having defeated that foul Sorcerer Saotome, I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, do state that if you wish to date Tendo Akane, you must first defeat her in combat! I will allow no other terms!", Kuno howled to gathered boys.

  


Ranma, having by this time hoped onto the wall by the front gate, watched in silence, fixing each and every member of the Hordes gaze with his own. It was no surprise that they vanished within moments of his arrival. Well, no surprise to anyone but Kuno the Clueless.

Gazing in bewilderment at the suddenly empty courtyard, wondering where his loyal retainers (in his delusional mind) had gone? Turning, his spotted Akane at the gate. Ah! Certainly she had come to thank him for saving her from that fiend Saotome's Dark Ritual yesterday! Surely, she would be able to show her love for him now!

  


"Oh, fiery Tendo Akane! Come to me, my love!", he cried, as he lunged for her. Eager to take her into his loving embrace. 

  
  


Only to be stopped by a foot in his face, courtesy of Ranma.

  


"Yo, Kuno. Was' up?", he asked.

  


"Fool! How dare you mock this hallowed hall of learning with your presence! And after I defeated you yesterday! Well, I shall have to do so again, and this time, make sure you cannot hound Tendo Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl any longer! I challenge you!", Kuno responded.

  


Akane sighed, how long would it be before Kuno figured out that Ranma and the Pig-tailed girl where one and the same? And that neither of them loved him? Or that he couldn't beat Ranma in a fight if his life depended upon it?

  


In her class, Nabiki Tendo grinned. How long would it be before Kuno figured out that Ranma and the Pig-tailed girl where one and the same? And that neither of them loved him? Or that he couldn't beat Ranma in a fight if his life depended upon it? Hopefully not for a while, she made a lot of money off of his delusions, after all.

  


As the two warriors squared off, as they had many mornings, a few people noticed some differences. Like the fact that Kuno was wielding a real sword, instead of the usual bokken. That was bad enough.

  


Worse, was the look in Ranma's eyes.

  


Where Kuno was an idiot with a dangerous weapon, Ranma WAS a dangerous weapon. Usually, when he fought, Ranma had a certain sparkle in his eyes, a certain joy. The knowledge that he doing what he enjoyed, what he loved. That look wasn't present today.

  


Instead, when one looked into Ranma's eyes, one saw nothing. They were empty, devoid of joy. Devoid of compassion. Devoid of life.

  


Kuno saw this. But, being delusional, didn't really make anything of it. Nabiki saw this, too. Not being delusional, she did the smart thing. She ran to the phone to call for help. For Kuno, that is.

  


With a cry of "Have at you, Cur!" Kuno lunged at Ranma, his blade held high for a diagonal strike, to cleave his opponent in two. Ranma didn't move at all.

  


Behind him, Akane gasped as Kuno closed on her Fiance, seemingly eager to hurt or even kill him. And there was nothing she could do for him.

  


Across from her, Ukyo Kuonji watched as her Fiance, Ranma-honey fought that idiot Kuno again. What was Kuno thinking, going after HER Ranma with a real sword? If Kuno hurt him, well, he'd have to deal with her!

  


The rest of the students in the court yard watched what they expected to be an average beating of Kuno by Ranma. The same as they had seen for almost a year before this, and expected to see for at least another year. It was a spectacle as common as the sunrise. The spectacle they where actually witness to was the begging of an end. After today, one of these warriors would not be getting back up to fight again.

  
  
  



	3. Fallen Warrior

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the incomparable Takahashi and her powerful lawyers. I

will try to do them justice.

  


A storey is like a living thing, you can point it in the direction you want it to go in, but sometimes

it refuses to cooperate with you and goes in its own direction.

  


Fallen Warrior

Day One

  


As Kuno's blade descended towards the Saotome child in an attempt to cleave him in two,

Ranma did not attempt to dodge or block in any way. Indeed, it came as quite a surprise to the

assembled student body of Furinkan, when Kuno's sword seemed to stop of its violation, caught

firmly between Ranma thumb and forefingers.

  


"Would you please remove your hands from my Family's Honour Blade?", Kuno demanded,

struggling to free it from Ranma grasp.

  


"This the Kuno Honour Blade?", asked Ranma.

  


"Indeed,", Kuno responded, glaring at Ranma through half closed eyes, "did I not just say that?"

  


Ranma raised one eyebrow, but otherwise did not change his expression. "An' this is the sword

you brought to the wedding yesterday?"

  


"If by wedding, you mean the Dark Ritual you sought to ensnare Tendo Akane with, then yes."

The delusional Kendoist replied, proving once again why he was the biggest idiot on campus.

  


"You call yourself noble, an' consider yourself a Samurai, but anything that don't fit what you

want, you twist around. Akane an' the 'Pig-Tailed Girl' tell you over an' over again that they

want nothin' to do with you, but you go an group 'em, screamin' you love 'em. But ya don't

listen, you don't see the truth in front of you? Do you?"

  


"What are you getting at Saotome? Every knows you have enslaved my two loves through your

vile dark magics.", Kuno glared at Ranma through half closed eyes. Their faces mere inches apart.

  


Ranma shook his head at the delusional fool. "You an' your family are without honor, Kuno. 

You don't even know the meaning of the word." And with that, Ranma struck, sword still in

hand.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  


Cologne thought as she worked. It was one of the few good things about being her age, the

ability to concentrate on more than one thing at the same time. Of course, it seemed like this

younger generation didn't even use the ability to think at all. Especially her grand daughter,

Shampoo.

  


'Damn that foolish girl! What in the name of the Ancestors was she thinking?! To attack

Muko Dono's family like that! Didn't I teach her better?'

  


She wondered if they still had a chance with Ranma. It was slow going, thanks to that idiot

father of his, and even harder with Shampoo always flinging herself at him, like some slut. No,

the way to son-in-law didn't lay in bedding him, they had get him to go with them through his

own free will.

  


Cologne chuckled, if it was anyone else, she would have just drugged him senseless and

dragged him back to China, but that presented special problems with Ranma. You did not want

someone trained in the Neko-ken to be out of their mind, especially if their intended turned into a

cat. 

  


No, they needed him to love and trust them. But Shampoo wasn't making that any easier. 

  


And, for some reasons she couldn't explain, Cologne felt a shiver of foreboding. 


	4. The First Cracks

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the incomparable Takahashi and her powerful lawyers. I will try to do them justice. 

Well, here it is, chapter three. I know that my chapters tend to be small, but this is my first storey, and writing it is not as easy as I believed it to be. Also, I've modified chapter 2 a small bit, as one line did not fit into the storey. 

The First Cracks

Day One 

The school yard was silent as Ranma walked away from Kuno, who lay sprawled amongst the shattered fragments of his family sword. The shocked students stood staring soundlessly at the combatants. Only Ukyou, standing in the entrance way to the school, managed to shake herself out of her stupor as Ranma passed by her without a word.

"Wow, Ran-chan! That was something else!", she exclaimed, latching onto her stone faced fiance's arm. 

"Yeah. Whatever, Ukyo.", Ranma replied, shrugging her off and continuing on his way to class, leaving the stunned chef in the hall. 

Wha-what's going on? What just happened? Did HER Ran-chan just give her the cold shoulder? He'd never done that before! He was always happy to see her! Did this have anything to do with yesterday? She was sure that Ranma would have been thankful that his CUTE fiancee had been there to help him! 

A lone, silent tear made its way down Ukyo's face, visible to everyone. If anyone had cared to look.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In the Kitchen of the Nekohanten, Cologne paused in thought. She could tell something had happened in Son-in-Laws vicinity. Something bad. One of the local fighters energy had just dropped to practically nothing. This might bear some personal investigation. 

"Shampoo!"

"Yes, Great Grandma?", Shampoo answered, coming into the kitchen. 

"Something has come up, child, and I am needed. Stay here and mind the store.", Cologne explained. 

"Alright, Great Grandma. Shampoo take care of store, make Hibichan proud!", Shampoo replied. 

Cologne could only wonder. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Nabiki hurried from the schools office, hoping to get to fight before anyone ( anyone being Kuno, of course) was seriously hurt. She had never seen Ranma look so... Un-Ranma-ish... 'What was wrong with him?', she wondered. 'Could he be THAT upset about the wedding?' She hoped not, an upset Ranma, one who would actually hurt someone, was NOT in her best interest. Maybe something had happened between him and Akane while they where in China. No one had spoken much about what had happened on that little adventure. And the wedding had happened almost immediately after they got back, so she had to operate without all the facts. She hated to operate like that! She was only trying to help, after all! Those two weren't ready to get married yet! And so what if she had made a profit out of it! 

With that thought, Nabiki broke into a run. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

At the schools gates, Akane stood. She could scarcely believe what Ranma had just done to Kuno! Sure, Kuno was an honor less jerk! But this! 

She stared at the Kendoist, unable to move. Unable to either follow her Fiance, or help the unconscious fool who has attacked him. She had seen Ranma do wonderful, terrifying and amazing things, but this! This was just crazy! 

She was shaken from her reverie by the approach of a heavily panting Nabiki. 

"A-akane! Where's Ranma? What happened to Kuno?", Nabiki gasped as she stumbled to a halt by her little sister. 

"...", was Akane's intelligent reply.

"Akane! Akane answer me!", Nabiki snapped. "AKANE!!" 

"Kuno attacked Ranma with his sword. Ranma beat him up. Then Ranma left.", Akane explained. 

Exasperated, Nabiki felt like strangling her sister. "I know that, Akane.", she explained, patently, checking to make sure Kuno was still alive. "What did Ranma hit him with?", she asked, pulling shards of steel from the unconscious boys throat. 

"His sword."

"What?"

"When Kuno attacked him with his sword, Ranma grabbed it. Then he punched through the blade. That's what caused it to break.", Akane finally explained. 

"Is Ranma alright?", Nabiki asked, concerned. 

Akane didn't answer, as she realized, she didn't know.


End file.
